Miracle of the Stars
by BenjaminMackie130
Summary: While setting up for the upcoming Star Festival, Shizuka and her friends discover a mysterious egg which hatches Kirara, a young girl with magical powers. However, they are unaware of the evil plans that an unknown dark force from space have for her and the Stars of Life.


Welcome to my newest story **_Miracle of the_** ** _Stars_** , yet another one of my original creations for fanfictions. The main sources of inspiration for this story was from the early 2018 Nintendo Switch 2.5D action platformer **Kirby: Star Allies** (Known in Japan as Kirby of the Stars: Star Allies / 星のカービィ スターアライズ), the upcoming late 2019 Japanese theatrical anime movie **Star Twinkle Pretty Cure the Movie: These Feelings Within the Song of the Stars** (映画 スタートゥインクルプリキュア 星のうたに思いをこめて) and the mid 2018 Japanese theatrical anime movie **Soreike! Anpanman: Shine! Kulun and the Star of Life** (それいけ! アンパンマン かがやけ! クルンといのちの星) as well as also the mid 2006 Japanese theatrical anime movie **Let's Go! Anpanman: Dolly of the Star of Life** (それいけ! アンパンマン いのちの星のドーリィ).

To me, this story takes place sometime after the 2017 Japanese theatrical anime movie Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure in the Antarctic Kachi Kochi (ドラえもん のび太の南極カチコチ大冒険).

I only own the story of this fanfiction and my OCs. However, I don't own the Doraemon franchise or any of the movies and I probably never will, it currently belongs to Fujiko Pro, Shogakukan-Shuesha, TV Asahi and Shin-Ei Animation.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 _The Stars of Life, very mysterious and yet very unknown stars that appear over the Earth for only one night every 100 years. Whenever these stars appear over the Earth, their immense power will allow the wishes of anyone who makes a wish on it immediately come true._

 _This tradition of wishing upon the stars thanks to the Stars of Life led to the creation of the Star Festival or Tanabata as it's usually called_ _in Japan._

 _But this time, something unexpected is going to happen when the Stars of Life approach the Earth._... _especially when it suddenly involves an unknown deep space threat who has plans for the Stars of Life._

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 ** _Miracle of the Stars_**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Deep in outer space, a cloaked being is watching the Stars of Life coming into view while performing a mysterious ritual involving a strange black heart known as the Dark Heart emitting powerful dark energy from inside of a mysterious spaceship. Just as the stars got closer to the ship, the being chanted a spell which causes the huge black heart to fly out of the ship and split into multiple hearts which land on the Stars of Life, causing some of them to turn black as a spotted egg then comes out of one of the stars and starts heading towards Earth, with a glowing pink heart following right behind it.

Upon arrival on Earth, the strange egg lands in a nearby alleyway with the pink heart landing on top of it and then disappearing into sparkles, causing the egg to start glowing as the silhouette of a strange haired girl is growing from inside of the egg.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **Chapter 1:** **The Mysterious Egg**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was a very hot day in the city of Tokyo as it was the middle of summer vacation, which means that the schools were letting the students go for three months to have fun. Today is also the day before the town's annual Star Festival as everyone starts to prepare for the upcoming festival that is occurring tomorrow night.

At the Minamoto household,


End file.
